


Depravazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Pwp sulla JohnLock.Per Watson, la depravazione di Holmes non ha fine.





	Depravazione

Depravazione  
  


__ Tu chiami paranoia e follia,  
quando riesco a vedere  tutto _,  
io lo chiamo _ epifania

Watson piegò il giornale che teneva davanti a sé e si voltò verso Holmes.

"Almeno oggi potremo mangiare in orario?" s'informò.

Holmes sollevò il capo dalla scrivania battendo ripetutamente le palpebre, si guardò intorno freneticamente e arricciò il labbro superiore.

"Chi è?" chiese.

Watson sospirò, piegò il giornale e si alzò in piedi, recuperò il proprio bastone e zoppicò fino all'altro.

"Holmes, lei stava davvero lavorando a quel progetto o stava combinando una delle sue trovate?" domandò.

Holmes sorrise arricciando gli angoli della bocca, inspirò rumorosamente dal naso scivolando verso il basso sulla sedia e facendo aprire la vestaglia.

"E lei stava davvero leggendo il giornale di ieri o attendeva nuovi stimoli?".

Watson lo afferrò per le spalle con il braccio e chinò lo sguardo, osservando sulla pelle di Holmes una serie di punture che gli avevano reso violaceo il braccio.

"Stavo finendo di leggere un articolo particolarmente interessante su un chirurgo tedesco" spiegò. Prese in braccio Holmes.

"E la porto a letto, gliel'avevo detto che quei veleni che usa l'avrebbero avvicinata alla tomba" sibilò.

Holmes gli gettò di peso le braccia al collo e alzò lo sguardo, sorrise malizioso e le iridi castane brillarono di riflessi più scuri.

"Ho usato una miscela molto particolare, così lei potrà apprezzare il colorito della pelle e darmi un parere professionale".

Watson lo condusse fino alla camera da letto, lo stese e gli sfilò delicatamente la vestaglia.

"Per ora vediamo di occuparci di quell'ematoma. Mi dica i vari punti in cui si è iniettato roba insolita" ordinò.

Holmes si passò le mani sulla camicia bianca stropicciata, fece scorrere le dita strappando i bottoni con dei suoni secchi.

"Principalmente nell'aria del petto, sui fianchi, nell'interno coscia".

Sollevò gli occhi sogghignando, mugolò piegandosi in avanti.

"Può usare del pizzo o del merletto per stimolare la parte e notare l'arrossamento innaturale. So quanto le piace il pizzo e il merletto".

Watson avvampò e si voltò di scatto, dimenando l'indice.

"Holmes, la sua depravazione non ha limiti!" strepitò con voce stridula. Chiuse la porta, raggiunse la finestra e tirò le tende.

"E non si rovini così i vestiti". Aggiunse.

Holmes socchiuse gli occhi osservando le finestre chiuse, si puntellò sul materasso alzando il capo.

"Preferisce le dica a luci spente?" chiese, divertito.

Watson utilizzò lo spiraglio di luce che entrava da sotto la porta per trovare la lampada ad olio, trasse dalla propria tasca dei fiammiferi e la accese.

"Preferisco che lei smetta di drogarsi" disse. Mise la lampada sul comodino ed osservò Holmes illuminato dalla luce della fiamma.

Lo aiuto a togliersi scarpe e calzini.

Holmes socchiuse gli occhi e poggiò il capo sui cuscini, guardò le mani di Watson e si leccò le labbra.

"Non vorrei dirle cosa preferisco io".

Watson aprì la confezione di una crema ed iniziò a passargliela sugli ematomi delle braccia.

"Lei è profondamente masochista e intende non vivere nemmeno dieci anni di più" sibilò Watson. Sospirò e lasciò che la pelle assorbisse la crema, passò a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

Finì di aprirgli la camicia strappata e gli passò la crema sul petto, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le proprie dita.

Holmes allargò leggermente le gambe, si sporse con il bacino socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi, le guance arrossate.

"Vorrei vivere abbastanza da godere di nuovo delle sue competenze mediche, Watson".

Watson iniziò a passargli la crema sulle gambe, delicatamente, sentendo la pelle dell'altro sotto le dita, strofinandola sopra i segni.

"Non la lascerò come paziente" ribatté secco.

Holmes gettò il capo all'indietro roteando gli occhi.

"Alle volte lei è proprio lento, Watson. Sto cercando di invitarla a più ludici affari".

Watson arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro, sentendolo screpolato.

"Holmes, la prego" sussurrò, deglutendo.

Holmes si puntellò con i gomiti rizzando di scatto il capo, dilatò gli occhi arricciando le labbra.

"Ora che abbiamo chiarito, possiamo proseguire?" chiese.

Watson deglutì a vuoto e si sedette sul letto, passò le mani sopra il letto pulendole dalla crema.

"Lo sa che sono impegnato e che entrambi siamo uomini?" domandò con voce tremante.

Holmes premette i palmi sul letto, si voltò leggermente su un fianco allungano le gambe.

"Sarò il suo testimone di nozze, la sua situazione sentimentale non mi è affatto nuova" fece notare.

Alzò il capo guardando Watson negli occhi, socchiuse i propri sorridendo con aria furba.

"Per quel che riguarda il suo essere uomo, dottore, speravo me ne desse la certezza in questo frangente".

Watson strinse le gambe e le sue iridi divennero liquide, piegò di lato il capo ed espirò pesantemente.

Holmes lo fissava con le labbra strette, aggrottò la fronte e si sporse verso di lui con il capo.

"Vuole che sia ancora più depravato?".

John gli spintonò la spalla.

"Può esserlo?" chiese.

Sherlock si lasciò stendere e piegò il capo esponendo la gola, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e sorrise arricciando il naso.

"Di molto. Sono un pessimo inglese".

Watson si sporse verso Holmes, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e lo baciò.

Holmes ricambiò il bacio spingendosi con il capo verso Watson, sospirò leggermente nelle sue labbra premendosi contro di lui.

John gli passò la lingua tra le labbra e gli accarezzò la sua.

Holmes si scostò ansimando appena, gli afferrò le spalle tirandolo verso di sé e allargò le gambe nude arricciando le labbra.

"Suggerimenti particolari, dottore?" chiese, con tono di presa in giro.

John iniziò a baciargli il petto e gli mordicchiò la spalla.

"Lei mi fa perdere la ragione" sussurrò.

Sherlock gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi, gemette socchiudendo gli occhi offuscati.

"Sta ancora ragionando troppo" sussurrò.

Watson si slacciò i pantaloni e si strusciò contro l'altro. Gli mordicchiò il labbro, gli accarezzò i fianchi e gli sorrise.

"Non ce la facevo... così passivo".

Holmes emise un sospiro misto ad una risata, tossicchiò chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonò il capo all'indietro.

"Se l'aiuta in qualche modo, con lei posso ancora peggiorare".

Watson gli accarezzò le gambe e se le portò alla vita, e lo baciò un paio di volte all'altezza dell'ombelico.

Holmes gemette, strinse le lenzuola tra le dita con forza inarcandosi verso l'altro.

"Non si faccia pregare", sussurrò, "o predilige?" aggiunse.

Watson si abbassò i pantaloni e gli slip, gli passò la mano sul membro.

Holmes s'inarcò tendendo tutti i muscoli, percepiva il calore della mano dell'altro su di sé, la sensazione di umido lungo il membro e il sudore sulla pelle, i muscoli tremavano e sentiva i loro battiti accelerati sovrapporsi.

"Devo pregarla di accelerare, Watson" sussurrò, roco, sentiva il proprio tono distante.

Watson accarezzò il proprio membro un paio di volte, fino ad eccitarlo, mentre con l'altra mano penetrò Holmes lentamente.

Holmes chiuse gli occhi percependo le sensazioni scuoterlo, mugolò di piacere spingendosi in avanti.

Watson si alzò e abbassò ripetutamente, prendendolo sempre più in profondità.

Holmes gemette ripetutamente, chiuse gli occhi rilassando i muscoli; percepiva il battito aumentare in modo scoordinato, il sudore colava sulla sua pelle strofinando contro quella arrossata di Watson.

Il respiro di John accelerò, ansimò e si abbandonò contro di lui, venendo.

Holmes emise un lungo sospiro venendo a propria volta, stringe con forza le spalle di Watson e lo premette contro di sé.

Watson si abbandonò accanto a lui.

"La vostra depravazione non avrà mai limiti" esalò.

 


End file.
